Just a Fantasy
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: Gold has a naughty dream of Belle and him going at it like dogs; Belle and Gold get down to some serious flirting but have to stop because one of the dogs is throwing up. Two prompts combined for this one. It DOES contain some mild smut hence the rating. Part Five of my "Gone To the Dogs" series.


_Smut in the beginning of this one . . . . . just FYI. :)_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Just a Fantasy_**

_Gold sat on the edge of his bed and took Belle's hand, pulling her close to him. "Kiss me again." he whispered. Belle climbed onto the bed and pushed him backward. _

"_You like my kisses, do you?" Belle asked, and she continued to kiss him up and down his neck as Gold moaned a bit._

"_Very much." Gold said in a whisper._

"_What else would you like, hmmm?" Belle asked playfully. "Maybe you'd like a bit of this." Belle tore his shirt open and straddled him, then kissed him down his bare chest until she reached his crotch. "You want me to keep going?" Belle asked._

"_Please." Gold begged. Belle unzipped his pants and pulled them down. She began to slowly move her mouth up and down his cock as he moaned even louder. Suddenly he heard Stewart barking, almost as if his voice were coming from a distance. _

"Papa!" Bae called out as Stewart stood on the bed, barking furiously. "Papa, wake up!" Bae said, shaking Gold until he finally jarred awake. Gold looked around in a daze for a moment. "Papa, are you okay?" Bae asked. Stewart stopped barking and cuddled up to Gold, resting his face on Gold's stomach. Gold reached down and began to pet the dog.

"I'm fine." Gold said, becoming more alert.

"You were making some weird noises, I thought you were sick." Bae said. Gold sighed, the memory of his dream still quite vivid. He should be considered sick for dreaming about such things, he thought to himself.

"I'm alright. I just – it was just a dream, that's all." Gold said, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine." Bae said. "I already made breakfast for myself. You want me to make you something?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine, Bae." Gold said. "I assume you fed Stewart then, too."

"Yeah." Bae said. "Are we still going to get that Xbox and set it up like you promised yesterday?"

"Of course we are. You deserve a reward for your accomplishments in school." Gold said.

"Mama won't let me have one in Boston." Bae said.

"Of course not, that would require her to spend money on someone other than herself and her little boyfriend, wouldn't it?" Gold remarked.

"Why do I have to keep living there? I want to come and live you with you, papa." Bae said.

"A little over two more years, Bae. That was our deal. I really can't do much about it, you know I've tried. Besides – you'll be here for the summer, right?" Gold said.

"I know." Bae said. "It's just so much nicer here."

"You mean your friend Emma Nolan is here." Gold said. "You want to invite her over after we get your game set up?"

"Can I?" Bae asked.

"Of course." Gold replied. Bae stood up and headed toward the door.

"Hey, maybe you could invite Belle and Sophie over, too." Bae suggested. Stewart perked up at the mention of Sophie's name.

"Why would I do that?" Gold asked.

"Because Stewart should get to see his girlfriend. And Belle is the first person I've seen you actually be nice to. You need to make more friends, Papa. I don't like that you're all alone out here when I'm not with you." Bae said.

"I'm not alone, I have Stewart." Gold said. "We'll see Belle and Sophie at the dog park tomorrow."

"Okay." Bae said, and he headed out of the room. Gold moved to get out of bed, and Stewart patterned his movement. Gold sat on the edge of the bed and thought about the dream he had, and then he thought about the tender kiss that Belle had given him nearly a week earlier.

"This is ridiculous, isn't it?" Gold asked Stewart, who nuzzled up against him. "Why do you think she kissed me like that? Oh well, it's no matter – it was probably just something she did for a laugh, right? Come on, Stewart – let's go downstairs."

* * *

The next day, Belle and Gold sat on the bench at the dog park together, watching Bae play with Stewart and Sophie. "Why haven't you brought Bae here before?" Belle asked him.

"I usually leave early on Sunday to take him back to Boston, then Stewart and I come here afterward." Gold said. "He's off school tomorrow so he's staying with me an extra day – I get him for all three-day weekends. It's part of our deal. School lets out in month and – he'll actually be with me for the bulk of the summer."

"Well, that'll be nice for you." Belle said. "By the way – I notice that this is a more casual look for you, what's the occasion?" she asked. Gold was wearing dress slacks and a button down shirt with no tie.

"Well, I thought I'd try and be less – what was it that you called me? Oh, yes – tightly wound." Gold said.

"And this is – what you consider less tightly wound?" Belle asked.

"What would you have me do, wear short shorts and a tight t-shirt?" Gold asked, describing exactly what Belle was wearing.

"It's a nice day, there's nothing wrong with being comfortable." Belle said. "Anyhow, I like the um – the less "buttoned up" look on you." Gold just smiled a bit, not knowing what to say. "Maybe someday you'll surprise me and show up in a pair of jeans."

"Well, I'll consider it." Gold said. "If I did decide to do that – what would I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Belle asked with a playful lilt in her voice. She scooted a bit closer to him, then put her hand on his leg. Gold looked down at her hand, then looked up at her, a look of both pleasure and puzzlement on his face.

"I, um -" Gold began, but was interrupted as Belle looked up and saw Sophie vomit up a bit of grass.

"Oh, Sophie." Belle said, and she stood up and ran over to the dog. "You were eating grass again, weren't you?" Belle sighed as she pulled out some plastic baggies and cleaned up the mess. Sophie immediately went back to playing with Stewart, not caring in the least about what had just happened. "Sophie, stop, we're going home." Belle demanded, and after she cleaned up the mess she walked over to Sophie and put on her leash. She walked over to Gold, who remained seated on the bench. "I'm sorry, I really need to take her home. Her stomach gets upset sometimes when she gets over-excited. Danes have stomach issues so I really need to watch that."

"It's no matter. I'd do the same if it were Stewart. I'll – see you next week then." Gold said.

"Okay. See you next week." Belle said, and she and Sophie left. Bae sat down on the bench next to Gold and Stewart jumped up and sat between them.

"Papa – do you like her?" Bae asked.

"Who?" Gold asked. Bae rolled his eyes.

"BELLE. Who else?" Bae asked.

"I don't dislike her. She's – a nice person." Gold said.

"I think you like her. I think she likes you, too. I saw how you were looking at each other just before Sophie got sick." Bae said.

"Bae – we were just making polite conversation, nothing more. Besides – she's got to be at least fifteen years younger than me, if not more." Gold said.

"So?" Bae asked. "Killian is twelve years younger than Mama."

"Bae, I told you, do NOT mention that man's name in my presence, it's bad enough I had to look at his smarmy face on Friday at your school assembly. That's about as much of him as I can take and even that was too much." Gold said. "Besides, one thing has nothing to do with the other. Belle and your mother's boy toy aren't even in the same league as human beings or anything else."

"So you do like her, then?" Bae asked, and he smiled a bit.

"Stewart likes her DOG. Don't be building some silly fantasy in your mind of me and Belle because it's not happening." Gold insisted.

"Okay, Papa. Whatever you say." Bae replied.

"Take Stewart, we're going home." Gold said in a demanding tone, and he stood up and walked toward the exit. Stewart looked up at Bae knowingly.

"I know. He just won't admit it you, you know how Papa is. We just have to find a way to make him." Bae said, and he pet Stewart a bit, then got up to leave.


End file.
